Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story year 2
by Alice404
Summary: It's the twins second year at Hogwarts. Alice and Jasper get closer. Harry begins to fall for a new first year whose also their best friend little sister. New Adventures come to the golden quintet. A dark secret comes to Hogwarts. Will the school remain open or not? What is the dark secret and will it stay in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- The Worst Birthday Ever

It was the twins' twelfth birthday again. Like usual they didn't get any presents from their aunt and uncle. Alice had only gotten three letters from Jasper, but no one else knew that she had. She had finished all of her homework for the summer the day before. Harry on the other hand didn't even have some of his homework done for school. Both of them passed their exams, which was a nice gift. However, Harry barely passed his while Alice passed hers with flying colors. There was a padlock on Hedwig's cage, but there wasn't one on Venus's.

During breakfast Harry said something that wasn't smart in front of their Aunt and Uncle. He was sent outside to clean the yard while Alice was made to clean the house with Aunt Petunia. She had to be very careful with the way that she cleaned. She was under the watchful eye of her aunt. She had to make everything in the house spotless without missing a spot. If she did she would get slapped by aunt Petunia. Finally, after lunch she was finish cleaning and she got only a few crackers for lunch.

Outside Harry was sweating. The sun was shining bright and he was burning. He had to work through lunch. His cousin Dudley came and distracted him for a few minutes. "I know what day it is. Today's yours and Alice's birthday."

"Congratulations you finally learned the days of the week."

"How come you haven't got any cards or presents from your friends at your school?"

"You better not let your mother hear you talking about my school." After he went back to mowing the lawn.

Just as he finished mowing the lawn a small creature showed up in the shed. "Harry Potter you must not go back to school. There is a plot and terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Please tell your sister about this." With a pop he was gone.

Harry went back to washing the car, weeding the garden, and washing the windows in the hot sun. By the time the sun was beginning to set he was exhausted. Aunt Petunia only gave him a piece of bread and a lump of cheese to eat for dinner. He then went straight up to his and Alice's room. Both of them had to stay up there and stay quiet.

"Alice, did you get a visit from a house elf today?"

"No, why?"

"It told me to not to go back to school. It said that terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Do you know anything about what is going to happen?"

At first she didn't say anything. She was silent mostly because she didn't want to tell her brother what was her vision about. "Yes, I do know something about it." Her voice was just a whisper.

He just stared at her in disbelief. All of a sudden there was a crash downstairs. It wasn't Aunt Petunia's pudding because Alice knew where she had put it earlier that day. Dudley must have fallen on something, but she didn't know what. Alice has a phonographic memory, which means she can remember everything that she sees, hears, or reads. No one besides her friends and her brother knows that though.

Venus, Alice's owl hooted very quietly. It was so quiet that no one downstairs could hear it. However, both Alice and Harry could hear what was going on at the dinner party. Mr. and Mrs. Winters were laughing at Uncle Vernon's golfer joke, which wasn't very funny at all. Hedwig wanted to get out and stretch her snowy wings because she was cooped up in her cage all day every day. Venus on the other hand could fly around every few nights.

By the time ten o'clock came around Alice fell asleep. Harry on the other hand stayed awake for a while thinking. Mr. and Mrs. Winters had left just after Alice fell asleep. Not long after they left Harry decided that it was time to go to bed. He would be there just in case his sister needed him at any point during the night. He hoped that she wouldn't need him tonight, but he would keep any ear out just in case.

During Alice's dream it turned into a vision. _Jasper was sitting on the side of a hospital bed. He was stroking her hair. He was trying to calm her down because he knew that she was in pain. Her arm was in a cast while her bones were growing back._ The vision returned to a regular dream. She had no idea why she had a dream then somehow turned into a vision and back again.

The next morning Alice woke up happier then usually does. Harry was already up before her even though he went to bed after her. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to do breakfast. This morning it was her turn and tomorrow it would be Harry's. She didn't want to cook today because she knew that she wouldn't get enough afterwards.

Once she reached downstairs her Aunt glared at her. Aunt Petunia grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to the stove. The hold was tight around her arm. "Now I want you to make the eggs and cook the bacon. Don't burn anything because if you do you won't get breakfast this morning."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Ten minutes later breakfast was ready. Dudley had about ten pieces of bacon on his plate and a big pile of eggs. Aunt Petunia had a cup of coffee with three pieces of bacon with a small pile of eggs on her plate. Uncle Vernon had seven pieces of bacon and a big pile of eggs on his plate with a mug of coffee that Alice made. Harry had only one piece of bacon and a very small pile of eggs. Alice also had only one piece of bacon and a smaller pile of eggs than her brother.

After breakfast once again Harry was sent outside to do some more yard work and Alice was stuck inside cleaning the house. He was stuck outside for most of the day while Alice was inside working until past lunch. She barely got anything to eat for lunch. However, after she ate her little lunch she was back to cleaning the house. She cleaned the house until five minutes before dinner. Once again she only got a very small amount of food. She was sent upstairs for the night.

While the twins slept they heard a weird noise from outside. Harry woke first and gently shook Alice awake. Both of them looked out the window. She saw a car full of red hair. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

**Please Review. New poll on my profile so please vote. I also need more characters. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. I only own the characters that I come up with. **


	2. The Burrow

Chapter Two- The Burrow

Outside in an old blue ford car were Fred, George, and Ron. They were grinning ear to ear. Harry quietly opened the window. Alice hurried to pack her trunk that was hidden in her closet with her clothes, books, and everything that she needed for Hogwarts. She put it in the back of the car. She grabbed Venus's cage and handed it to Fred. She then picked up her wand from her bedside table and hid it into one of her pockets. All of her parchment, quills, and ink were already in her trunk as well.

Harry's things were locked in the cupboard under the stairs. So George went and picked the lock to get Harry's supplies. While he went around the room to get what ever was in the room and handed it out to Ron. Alice also climbed into the car. Within fifteen minutes George was back in the room with Harry's trunk in his hand. How he'd gotten it up the stairs without making much noise Harry didn't know. Hedwig was already in the car along with Venus.

Once everything and everyone was in the car Ron closed the window from outside as quietly as he could. The door was finally closed and whoever was at the wheel drove off into the night. "How come you two never wrote back to me?"

"We never got your letters because a house elf intercepted them. The house elf name is Dobby. By the way what is a house elf?"

"A house elf is something only very wealthy families own."

"Dobby's family is the Malfoy's."

All four boys turned to look at Alice. George who was driving kept his eyes on the sky. "How do you know that, Ali?"

"Harry, I know things. I had a vision."

The Weasley twins weren't even paying attention now. "What can your tell us about it?"

"Nothing, I can't tell you anything. There are some visions that I will tell you about and some that I won't."

"What are you three talking about?" Fred asked.

"Nothing that concerns you two."

A few minutes later the car touched down on the green grass in front of a tall and crocked house. "Welcome to the Burrow!" The Weasley twins happily said together. This was the first time since last year Alice heard the Weasley twins said things at the same time. Normally they would say sentences in phrases and end them at the same time. However, sometimes they would say the same thing at the same time, which was strange even Harry and Alice don't do it.

"It looks different I know," Ron muttered.

"No, it looks great because it's unique besides I like it."

"Thanks, Alice, but you didn't have to say. I know that it's ugly."

The three Weasley boys froze. Alice saw the reason why they did was because Mrs. Weasley marching towards them with hands on her hips. She was angry and everyone knew it. "Where have you been? Beds empty, No note, Car gone, you could've crash, you could've died!" she yelled then her voice calmed down. "Of course I don't blame you, Alice and Harry. You two did ask these three to fly to Surry." She then took a deep breath. "Come on it is time for breakfast."

She led Alice and Harry towards the house. They had their trunks behind them and their owls' cages in their arms. Mrs. Weasley opened the door that led into the house. Alice decided to put Venus down on the wooden floor. She watched her owl very carefully so it would know that she was nearby. Hedwig was placed right next to Venus's cage.

In the middle of breakfast Ginny Weasley was jogging down the stairs. She had red velvet red hair that was smooth and went halfway down her back. She went straight towards her mother. "Mommy have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes dear it's in the basket on the couch."

Harry turned and stared at Ginny. "Hello." She turned and stared at him squeaked and ran out of the room. "What did I do?"

"That was Ginny. She was talking about you all summer and it was getting a little annoying really."

Harry was getting into his first real crush. He was crushing on Ginny Weasley. No one except Alice knew about his newly formed crush on Ron's little sister Ginny. Percy came down from his room. He was still in his pajamas just like Ginny was still in her nightgown and pink robe. Everyone else was dressed in clothes already. All of a sudden an old owl slammed into the windows. "He's always doing that," Fred muttered.

"Oh look it's our Hogwarts letters and Harry and Alice's are in the pile as well."

Alice opened her letter first and when she saw the years book list she groaned under her breath. "Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" although she already knew that he was a fraud.

"He's a famous writer dear. It looks that he wrote most of the list, which is very expensive. There is one place that we would be getting all of this Diagon Alley."

Everyone finished his or her breakfast. Mrs. Weasley sent George, Fred, and Ron all outside to de-gnome the garden. Harry was able to go to bed, but he decided to help. Alice wanted to get to know Ginny as much as she could. She found her in her room. Alice knocked softly on her door. "Come in," came a very soft voice.

She opened the door as softly as she could. "Hi Ginny may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course you can Alice."

"First, I know you have a crush on my brother and I think that you should tell him how you feel. Second, if you find a strange looking book in one of your books please give it to me or once you get to Hogwarts please hand it in to Professor Dumbledore. Also I would like to become friends with you at some point this year. I can tell that you are very smart so use it. Ginny please be careful of a black diary or it will cause trouble this year."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"I mean that the diary that you will be given will make you do things, but you won't remember. I am telling you now because I know what's going to happen in the future."

Finally she left the room and headed back downstairs. She hoped that Ginny would follow her advice. She hasn't told anyone the reason why Venus was allowed out of her cage at night including Harry. She was scared that he would be a little jealous and angry with her because of the reason. She was still on the stairs when Ginny stopped her. "Alice, is there a reason why you are telling me this?"

"I am telling you this so you can be ready for it. Just like I have to be ready for when it going to happen to Jasper, but I don't know when it's going to happen."

**Please Review. The reason why Alice's owl was able to fly at night was because she threatened her aunt and uncle that she would tell people that they are abusive to her and Harry. On a happier note I need more characters. I know that I combined chapter one with chapter two in Alice and Harry Potter a twin story year 1. **


	3. Flourish and Blotts

Chapter Three- Flourish and Blotts

As the days wore on the day of the Diagon Alley trip came. The day before Ron had gotten a letter from Hermione telling them that she would be in Diagon Alley the next day. The Weasley's and Alice and Harry all got ready to go shopping for the next school year. This year would be the youngest Weasley time to ride the train to Hogwarts. Ginny was so very excited to go to Hogwarts.

By the time everyone had crowed around the fireplace. In order to get to Diagon Alley they had to use something called floo powder. Neither Harry nor Alice knew how to use it all. The whole house was wearing their cloaks. Ron was the one who went first in order to see how it was done. After Ron went Alice followed him. "Don't forget to speak very clearly, Alice. Don't get out until you see Ron."

She stepped into the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted clearly. She dropped the powder down on the hearth. Green flames erupted and she began to spin. She closed her eyes she wouldn't get soot in her eyes. About ten seconds later the spinning stopped and fell out into the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron pulled her up. "Are you alright, Alice?" She nodded her head slowly. She couldn't speak mostly because she was still dizzy from the spinning. The others came out quickly one by one. However, Harry didn't arrive with them. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Ali, you're here? I didn't expect to see you today."

Alice turned around and almost squealed with delight. She skipped over and hugged Jasper tight. He could feel her happiness radiating off of her. "Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping for next year. Are you doing the same?" She nodded her head up and down. "Do you mind if I join you all in shopping?"

"I would love it if you join us. First, we need to find Harry."

"Does he know about us?" she shook her head. "Didn't he notice all the letters that I sent you?"

"Nope, he didn't notice."

Alice, the Weasley's, and Jasper all went into Diagon Alley. They met Hermione near Gringotts. "Alice, Ron, Jasper! It's so good to see you, but where's Harry?"

Alice was just about to answer when Hagrid came tugging Harry along with him. He was covered in dust and his glasses were broken. Mr. Weasley quickly fixed Harry's glasses for him while Mrs. Weasley brushed off the dust. "He was in Knockturn Alley. That's a bad place to be when you're a child," Hagrid Huffed.

Fred and George smiled, "We've never been allowed in," They said together.

"I should think not!" Mrs. Weasley almost yelled.

Everyone besides Hermione headed into Gringotts to get some money out of the vaults. Griphook showed them to the three different vaults. The Weasley's were up first, which had the least amount of galleons of anyone in the group. However, they still had plenty to last. After, they went to Jasper's vault. He put a number of galleons, sickles and Knuts into his bag. Lastly, the cart stopped at Harry and Alice's vault. This one had the most of anyone in the group. They put a number of galleons, sickles, and Knuts into their bags.

An hour or so later they left Gringotts and headed with Hermione to begin their shopping. Alice went with Jasper and Ginny to get the first year a wand. She tried surprisingly only two wands before she found a match. Her new wand was ash, phoenix feather core, and 10" long. It cost only 4 galleons and 2 sickles. Next they went to get a cauldron and potion ingredients. After they went to get Ginny's uniform, skirt, blouse, grey sweater, and tie. They also got her some tights and a winter cloak as well of three regular cloaks. Last they went to flourish and blots.

Alice wasn't as exited to see Gilderoy Lockhart as Mrs. Weasley. He spotted both Harry and Alice at the exactly same time. They were pulled up front. After, pictures were taken the Weasley's, Harry and Alice and Jasper along with Hermione tried to leave. However, they were held up by Draco Malfoy. "Bet you loved that didn't you? You two can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

Ginny stepped forward with a slight glare on her smooth face. "Leave them alone." This was the first time that she had spoke in front of Harry.

"Oh look Potter you got yourself a boyfriend."

A taller man that looked just like Malfoy pushed his son away. "Now Draco please play nicely. Mr. and Ms. Potter it is just a honor to meet you."

Mr. Weasley came up behind them. He frowned when he saw Mr. Malfoy. He picked up Ginny's Transfiguration book and Alice saw that he put something in it before putting it back in the cauldron. "Children let's all go outside it is getting a little crowed in here." He looked up and saw the man that he least wanted to see. "Hello, Lucius."

"Arthur, fancy see you here. Are they paying you overtime for all of the extra raids?"

"Yes, they are Lucius."

The big group was finally able to leave the shop. Alice said goodbye to Jasper before flooing back to the burrow. This wasn't her favorite way to travel. Moments later her brother rolled out of the fireplace. He put his glasses back on so he could see again. He didn't like using the floo powder because it made him very dizzy. It took him a few moments to regain his balance.

**Please Review. I need new characters for next chapter if you have any ideas please tell me. The question Do you want both Alice and Harry to be able to speak parsletounge or not still stands. As you know I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling do.**


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter four- Back to Hogwarts

September 1st finally arrived. The Weasley's and Harry and Alice got to Kings Cross station with thirty minutes to spare. Percy, George, and Fred went through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. Ginny and Alice followed suit. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't far behind them. Ron and Harry however, never showed. Something was wrong, but what was it. Alice and Ginny found a compartment that had Hermione and Jasper sitting inside.

The two girls went into the compartment. Jasper looked up and smiled when he saw Alice walked in. She smiled back. A light pink appeared in her cheeks. She was blushing furiously. She sat down beside him and touched his hand. He silently sent a wave of calm toward her. Ginny decided that she would sit down next to Hermione. All of a sudden the train began to move. Hermione looked around and noticed that two people were missing. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"We don't know. They never came through the barrier. I think that they crashed and now are doing something crazy."

"What would they do, Ali?"

"Taking the car to Hogwarts. That would be crazier than going trough the trapdoor, Jazz."

George and Fred came to visit the four friends. Alice sees Ginny as her friend. After a few minutes they left to sit with their friend Lee Jordan. A small blond girl walked in. she had a dreamy voice and Ginny knew that it was Luna Lovegood. "Alice this is Luna Lovegood and Luna this is Alice Potter."

"Hi Alice." Luna's dreamy voice sounded through out the compartment. Hermione wasn't even paying attention, which was a first.

"Why don't you join us, Luna?"

A few hours later the food trolley came by. All five friends old and new bought some chocolate frogs, berties box every flavor beans, cauldron cakes, and sugar quills. Alice got a Merlin card and a Godric Gryffindor. Ginny got Dumbledore and Rowena Ravenclaw. Luna got Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. Jasper got the same as Alice for his chocolate frog cards. Hermione got Helga Hufflepuff and Dumbledore.

While they were eating the three most unwanted people arrived. Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle entered. "Go away Malfoy," Jasper almost growled.

"Why should I listen to you m…?"

"Watch your language, Malfoy. Leave now or I'll tell a prefect or a teacher." Alice threatened. With that the three Slytherins left the compartment. For some odd reason they didn't want to go against her.

"How did you do that, Ali? That was brilliant, Ali."

"I have my ways, Jazz and thanks. I'll tell you later on how I did it okay."

"That is fine."

Once they were gone Hermione. Jasper, Alice, Ginny, and Luna finished the food. It took them until it began to grow dark to finish their food that they bought. That's when they decided that it was time to change into their Hogwarts robes. Jasper left so the girls could change in private. Jasper than changed into his robs. The girls had their plaid skirts and blouses on. Jasper on they other hand had black pants.

The train slowed down and stopped in Hogsmead station. The five of them got off the train. They heard Hagrid yell, "First years this way please." Ginny and Luna left them and headed over to Hagrid.

Hermione, Jasper, and Alice headed to the carriages that went up to the castle. Jasper felt Alice's fear for some odd reason. "Ali, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Jazz."

Within a few minutes the carriages stopped in front of Hogwarts. They got out of the horseless carriage. The three friends entered the entrance hall. Alice looked up and saw Peeves floating above them holding a water balloon. Professor McGonagall entered from the great hall. "PEEVES get out of here!" she yelled. He scattered when he heard her angry voice.

By the time Hermione, Jasper, and Alice entered the great hall; there were already sitting at the tables. They walked down the aisle and sat down at the Gryffindor table. After another twenty or so minutes past and the great big double oak doors opened. Professor McGonagall entered leading the new terrified first years. "Jazz, they look so small."

"I know, Ali."

"Anderson, Jenny" a small girl with silky black hair walked forward.

The hat took a minute before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!" she ran towards our table.

Brown, Emory." A boy with soft brown hair slowly walked up to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after about ten seconds. Emory ran to sit next to Jenny.

"Carter, Alexandra." A girl with long light brown hair and green eyes walked up to the stool.

The old brown hat took almost a full minute before shouting out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ravenclaw had three new students so far. Hufflepuff had four new students so far. Slytherin only had one new student in its house. Seth Clearwater became the fourth new Gryffindor. His sister Leah is in Ravenclaw. Tyler Clay became the second new Slytherin. By the time "Weasley, Ginny" was called there were ten new students in each house.

The hat put Ginny in Gryffindor. Luna Lovegood was put into Ravenclaw. Albus Dumbledore stood up and said a few words before food appeared on the gold plates. He sat back down and the whole school began eating dinner. While they were eating the ghosts decided to appear out of nowhere. After dessert everyone went to bed.

When Alice and Jasper got to the fat lady she asked, "Password?"

"Phoenix," Alice answered her. The portrait opened to let them in. Hermione finally found Ron and Harry. However, Alice was too tired to wait around so she just headed to bed.

She never told Jasper the true reason why she was afraid of something. So she fell asleep quickly. She heard Hermione coming in when she was almost fast asleep. She would tell him in the morning why he felt fear coming from her. She just didn't want to tell him in front of anyone else even if it was Hermione.

**I don't own the characters. The only ones that I do are the ones that I made up by myself. Please Review. New characters that you want to suggest are always welcome. **


	5. Gilderoy Lockhart

Chapter Five- Gilderoy Lockhart

When Alice woke up the next morning. She got dressed in her school uniform. She then headed down to the common room where Jasper was waiting. Once she was down, Jasper took her into a hug. He wanted to know why she was so afraid last night. "Ali, are you going tell me why you were so afraid last night?"

"I'm afraid that my vision will come true soon. Now let's go down to breakfast."

Alice and Jasper headed out of the portrait hole. They walked down to the great hall. Once in the great hall they were one of the first ones there. Both of them sat down at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall came down to give them their schedules for the year. Alice looked at hers and saw that she has Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs. She liked Herbology, but as much as charms, Defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration. She was good at potions.

Within a few minutes Harry, Hermione, and Ron came down to breakfast. Hermione wasn't talking to her two other friends. Ginny wasn't far behind them. She then sat down right next to Alice and across from Ron. Professor McGonagall handed the three other second years and the fist year their schedules. Ginny had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws first. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at their schedules to see what class they had first.

All of a sudden the breakfast food appeared on the golden plates. Orange juice appeared in the jugs. Everyone that was in the hall began to eat his or her breakfast in front of him or her. Alice was finished within ten or so minutes. She then hurried out of the hall. She wanted to get to the greenhouses early. She headed back up to Gryffindor tower to get her books for her morning classes. Jasper was the only one that followed her. He wanted to be as just as early as Alice wanted to.

The two of them headed towards the greenhouses that was outside. They were the first ones there. Alice wondered which greenhouse they will be in today. After a few minutes the rest of the class arrived. Professor Sprout came out one of the greenhouses. "Good morning class we are working in greenhouse three today."

Alice and Jasper along with Hermione and Ron entered the greenhouse. Harry on the other hand got pulled away by professor Lockhart for some odd reason probably to tell him why fly a car to school. "Professor what are those things?" Alice asked.

"Good question Ms. Potter. Today we will be repotting mandrakes. Who here can tell me what they are?"

Both Alice and Hermione raised their hands. "Mandrakes are used to return those who have been petrified to their original state." Hermione started.

"It's also quiet dangerous because their cry is fateful to anyone who hears it." Alice finished.

"Correct twenty points to Gryffindor. Now because they are only seedlings their cry won't kill yet, but they can knock you out for several hours, which is why I've given each of you a pair earmuffs."

Harry finally slipped back into the greenhouse. Professor Sprout was not happy one bit, but she didn't say anything. About fifty minutes later the bell rang. The Gryffindor's headed to Transfiguration. They had this class sadly with the Slytherins. Alice couldn't wait to begin to learn what they would be learning this year. She hoped that it would be something harder than turning a match into a needle. She thought that it was too easy for her taste.

Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom with a very stern look on her face. "Good morning class. Today we will be doing some harder transfiguration."

Hermione's hand popped up before she could ask her question, however, Malfoy blurted out, "What will be doing, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall's emerald cloak whipped around and her mouth was going into her thin line. "Ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Today we will be transforming mice into a small mug." She handed a box of mice to Jasper and one to Lavender. "Please give a mice to each person and please be careful. The indication is feliz libre."

Before anyone else tried she showed her students how it was done. After she went to Alice before anyone else tried. "Feliz libre." She pointed her wand at her mouse. All of a sudden her mouse was a beautiful mug.

"Nicely done Ms. Potter take a well deserved ten points for Gryffindor."

Later in the week they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. Hermione and a few other girls were swooning over Professor Lockhart. For the first half an hour of the class he gave them a quiz about himself. After the strange quiz he let out some blue pixies called Cornish pixies. That was disaster because everyone ran for it. Both Hermione and Alice had to stop them all by themselves. They used a charm that they had both mastered in Charms to freeze the pixies.

Alice would never read his books ever again mostly because she knew that he was a fraud, but no one else knew that. She decided to keep it a secret even from Harry. However, she would tell Jasper of course because she trusted him most of all. So at lunch she wanted to tell him the truth about professor Lockhart. "Jazz, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it, Ali?"

"Professor Lockhart is a fraud, but please don't tell anyone."

"I know that he his, but don't worry I won't tell a soul." Jasper always keeps his promises to Alice and that is why they are more than best friends.

**Please Review. Feliz is Spanish for party and Libre means book. As always I need new characters. Please answer this question, would you like to have both Harry and Alice able to speak Parsletounge or just Harry? I know I rushed it, but it did take me a long time to finish this chapter.**


	6. Mudbloods and Murmurs

Chapter Six- Mudbloods and Murmurs

Alicia Spinet woke Alice up early into the morning for the first Quidditch practice of the season. They headed down towards the portrait hole. They met Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell on the way. All four of them were still slightly asleep. They climbed out of the portrait hole to head down to the Quidditch pitch. Fred and George were just behind them.

A couple of minutes later all six of them walked into the changing room where Oliver Wood was waiting. There were a couple of people that were going to try out for the reserve team. Emory Brown and Seth Clearwater were going to try out for the beaters. Alexandra Carter and Ginny Weasley were going to try out for chaser. Nick Robinson a third year Gryffindor was going out for Keeper. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall for a thirteen year old and he was a half-blood.

By the end of the try outs Alexandra and Ginny joined Jasper as chasers. Emory and Seth became the reserve beaters and Nick was going to be the reserve keeper. "Now I want to talk to you about new tactics so listen carefully."

An hour later Oliver finally led his team out onto the pitch where a small crowd had gathered. Ron and Hermione were among them. At first the reserve team just watched. All of a sudden some green appeared on the pitch holding black broomsticks. However, they weren't all nimbus 2001. In fact none of them were. Most of them were Cleansweeps sevens. The Slytherin seeker was Draco Malfoy. His blond hair stood out in the mist of all of the green.

He saw Jasper standing next to Alice in wearing scarlet red. Malfoy smirked as he walked up to Jazz. "How did you get on the team without pure talent, Malfoy?" Jasper asked.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy little mudblood."

Most of the Gryffindor team roared in uproar. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand in order to comfort him. His face was expressionless while Ron tried to attack Malfoy, but the spell backfired. Ron started to puke up slugs. He couldn't stop puking up slugs. "Malfoy, that was mean. Why did you have say that? I hate it when people insult other people."

"How in the world did you stop me from getting a nimbus 2001?"

"Oh easy, Malfoy. I didn't stop you, Jasper did. His sister bought it for him."

"What do you mean that he bought one?"

Alice didn't answer because Jasper pulled her away from the Slytherin Quidditch team. Last year it had been Alice who had been tormented and now it was Jasper. "Ali, are you alright?" she shook her head as tears began to roll silently down her cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"Jazz, you know that I like you more than a friend. I don't think that you will be safe this year."

"What do you mean that I won't be safe this year?" Once again Alice was silent. "Ali, please answer me. I would like to know."

"Jazz, I'm scared for you. I just don't know when it will happen. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Together they walked towards Hagrid's hut. They were going to meet Hermione, Ron, and Hermione there. Alice held on tightly to Jasper's hand. It was the only way that she could be calm for Jasper because she knew that he was right next to her. He didn't even need his gift to know that she was terrified of something. He just didn't know exactly what she was scared of at the moment. He knew that it was something that could even scare one of the bravest Gryffindor this year.

Five minutes later the two very best friends reached Hagrid's hut. The other three were already inside talking to the games keeper. "Alice!" a voice shouted behind them. It was Ginny Weasley. She was running towards them. "You were right something creepy is going on with that diary. What should I do?"

"Keep doing what you are doing, Ginny. The events that I saw must play out. You are one of my friends as well so please be careful." Ginny nodded and walked back up to the castle.

Alice and Jasper walked up to the door and knocked. Hagrid opened the wooden door and let them in. As they walked in Alice noticed that Ron was still chocking up slugs into a wooden bucket. She cringed each time one came out of his mouth. Only Jasper noticed how she cringed. Although, he didn't say anything about what he witness Alice doing. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. Another hour later Ron finally stopped burping up slugs for now.

By three o'clock in the afternoon the golden quintet headed back up to the castle. On the way they ran into Professor McGonagall. "Potter, Weasley your detentions will take place tonight."

"What will we be doing, Professor?" Harry asked.

"You will be helping Professor Lockhart and Mr. Weasley will be cleaning the trophy room trophies with Mr. Filch."

After Professor McGonagall told Alice's brother and Ron their detentions she pulled Jasper back to Gryffindor tower. Professor McGonagall headed to the pitch to deal with the Slytherins. She knew that every Slytherin that was involved at the Quidditch pitch would have consequences. While she headed down towards the pitch a very thin line appeared upon her face. Everyone knew that she was extremely angry.

Back in Gryffindor tower Alice and Jasper worked on their homework for Monday. Just like Hermione they liked getting good grades so they did the best that they could do. All three of them worked hard until dinner. Harry and Ron were too nervous about their detentions to even eat. After dinner Ron headed to the trophy room while Harry headed to Professor Lockhart's office. While the other three headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Once there Hermione asked, "Alice, are you sure that you want to do more homework?"

"Hermione, it's the only way that I can keep my mind off my vision that I had earlier."

She nodded her head and they got right to work. An hour or so into working Alice slipped into a vision. _Alice was heading back to Gryffindor tower before the Christmas holidays. She tripped over someone that was stiff on the floor. As soon as she saw who it was tears began to stream down her face. She was also frozen._ She blinked as she came out of her vision.

It was almost midnight when Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole. Ron started to burp up slugs again. "Do you forgive us now Hermione?"

"Yes because you have gotten what you deserved."

**Please Review. I know that it is different, but I wanted to show what Hermione would have done while waiting for Ron and Harry. I am taking a summer course online so I never know when I will be able to update again. Both Alice and Harry will be able to speak parsletounge. Like always if you have any suggestions for characters please tell me. **


	7. Deathday Party

Chapter Seven- The Deathday party

October entered with rain and mud all over the grounds of Hogwarts. A few weeks before Halloween, Alice and Jasper were walking back to Gryffindor tower after Quidditch practice. They ran into Sir Nick the Gryffindor house ghost who was known as nearly headless Nick. He invited Alice, Jasper and their friends to come to Nick's 500th deathday party. She told him that she would think about, but she wouldn't make any promises.

By Halloween Harry, Hermione, and Ron all decided to go to Nick's 500th deathday party while Alice and Jasper decided to go to the feast. She mostly wanted to keep Ginny company, who started to act weird a few days before. Alice had a vision about it, but didn't tell anyone even Jasper about it. She was so scared that whatever was going to start during the feast. While she was doing her homework, Jasper felt her fear. "Ali, are you okay?"

She glanced over to were Ginny was sitting before answering. "Jazz, whatever is going to happen will be happening tonight."

"What do you mean, Ali?"

"I don't think that you would be safe anymore so please stay close to me. Jazz, you know that I care about you so much. You have brought me happiness and hope."

Several hours' later Alice and Jasper along with Ginny headed down to the Great hall for the Halloween feast. Ali and Jazz were holding hands while walking down the great hall. She also noticed that Ginny had blood all over the front of her robes. Ginny had no idea how it got there at all. She walked up to the two best friends. "Alice, what is happening to me?"

"Ginny, are you still writing in that diary? Does it write back to you?"

"Yes, to both of your questions. By the way I don't remember what I did today"

"Ginny let's just go to the feast."

Jasper, Alice, and Ginny finally entered the great hall. There were Halloween decorations all over the place. The floating candles were black in the spirit of the holiday. The entire Hogwarts ghost flew in and out of the walls as entertainment. Orange Jack O'lanterns were glowing in the darkness, which was slightly creepy, but cool. Halfway through all of the Hogwarts ghost disappeared. Finally, the food arrived.

Drinks and several amounts of food magically appeared in front of the whole school. Ginny was the most surprised out of three Gryffindor students that arrived in the great hall together. Jasper suddenly felt Alice's fear. "Ali, are you all right? How come you all of a sudden felt afraid?"

"What ever is going to happen will begin in about ten minutes."

Halfway through the feast Alice all of a sudden heard a distant voice. She knew that no one else was able to hear it. The voice sounded like a snake speaking, but she wasn't sure. The voice was saying _**rip… tear… kill…**_ and it was very strange to her. It kept on repeating the same words over and over again. After a while the voice started creeping her out a lot.

The feast was over only a few minutes later. Alice and Jasper left together. As they walked into a corridor, they noticed that something was off. A cat was hanging by its tail and it was stiff. Also Hermione, Ron, Hermione were staring at it in shock. Argus Filch arrived through the Slytherin side. He was very angry that his cat, Mrs. Norris was unmoving. At first he thought that she was dead. Professor Dumbledore appeared, ''She's not dead Argus, but she mainly been petrified. We will be able to cure her, Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey will be able feed Mrs. Norris Mandrake draft and she'll be fine."

On the wall there was a message written in blood. _**The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the heir… Beware. **_Jasper gulped when he read the message. Alice then remembered that she heard the snake like voice weeks ago. At first she didn't say anything, but she knew that her brother Harry had heard the same voice while he was in detention.

A voice sneered, "You'll be next mudbloods." Of course it was Draco Malfoy. Alice could see that Jasper flinched. Rosalie hid a low growl when she heard that word.

The cat was being taken down now. Alice quickly glanced at Ginny, who had gone very pale for a moment. "Everyone please go back to your dormitories." As almost the whole school slowly dispersed Dumbledore held them up. "Everyone except you five." He pointed at Hermione, Ron, Jasper, Harry, and Alice. Ginny followed the rest of her house out of the corridor.

"My office is nearest headmaster."

"Thank you, Gilderoy. Follow me please."

**Please Review. Who do you want to be petrified next? Please answer the question in the review box below. Yes, Alice not only can see the future, but she is a parslemouth like Harry. Do you want a first year to be petrified or a different year? Write the name of the character, the year of the character, and the house in the box below. I'll be beginning the next chapter as soon as I can. My goal is to get up to 8 reviews before I post the next chapter. **


	8. The Writing on the Wall

Chapter Eight- The Writing on the Wall

The golden quintet followed Professor Dumbledore to Lockhart's office. Alice and Jasper were still secretly holding hands. It was mostly for comfort though. Somehow her brother didn't noticed. She also noticed that Harry wasn't using his telepathy at all. Hermione and Ron still had no idea what was going on or what had happened. Professor Dumbledore turned to look at the five students in front of him. "Do any of you know what happened tonight?"

Only Hermione, Ron, Jasper, and Harry shook their heads while Alice closed her eyes. She of course knew what happened, but didn't want to say anything about it. She was scared that if anyone knew that she knew before it actually happened. "No, we don't know what happened tonight." It was Harry that replied.

"I see, well in that case I'll explain it to you to the best of my ability. It seems that Mrs. Norris has been petrified. All that I would like to know if anyone knows why this is happening now. This only happened once before, but no one knows why."

"Professor, I have an idea. Use the mandrakes that we are growing in Herbology. They can be stewed in order to revive those who have been petrified."

"How do you know this, Ms. Potter?"

Alice sighed, "I do know a lot of information mostly because I read. Besides I love potions as much as I love charms. Professor please just think about it."

All of the Professors stared at each other in amazement. They thought that no second year girl would be able to figure out a way to save those who have been petrified. Alice is smart for her age and is one of the smartest in her year. She might be even smarter than Hermione. Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only two who were smiling at Alice. "It's time the five of you head back to Gryffindor tower and by the way ten points to Gryffindor."

Alice and Jasper headed back first. They didn't hold hands until they were a few corridors away. She really did like him a lot and he liked her. "Ali, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Jazz, you'll be next and I'm very scared that I'll lose you."

"You won't ever lose me, I promise you."

"I hope that I won't, but I am still scared."

"I know because I can feel it."

Finally they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Alice said the password and the portrait swung open. They walked in together. Once the portrait closed Alice flung her arms around Jasper's neck. "Jazz, should we tell Harry about this so we don't have to sneak around?"

"Ali, I think that you should do whatever you think is right. You are still afraid for me aren't you?" Alice slowly nodded her head as tears began to flow down from her eyes. "I don't want you to be afraid for me."

"Jazz, I will be terrified for you every single time I have a vision of you. It's mostly because I care about you so much."

When the portrait hole opened again they broke apart when they saw who came through. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in together. He looked at his sister in surprise. "What is going on?"

Alice glanced over at Jasper in seconds and hopefully her brother didn't notice. She was lucky that her quick glance went unnoticed. She wasn't ready to tell anybody about how much she cared for Jasper and he for her. "Nothing is going on, Harry." As soon as she said her lie she knew that she and Jasper must be careful. It was one of the hardest things she could say. Her words almost broke her heart, but she was strong enough to say them. She hid her tears from her friends. Only Jasper knew how upset she was.

"Well, Alice let's go to bed." Hermione coaxed Alice up the stairs. Once they were in their dormitory she turned towards her small friend. "Alice you like Jasper don't you."

"I don't know what you mean, Hermione?"

The next morning the golden quintet headed down for breakfast. Hermione kept on seeing Alice glance at Jasper at least seven or so times. The two somehow finished their breakfast at the exactly same time so they left together. Hermione watched them leave in wonder. She knew that something was up but didn't know what it was. She turned to Harry, "Something is going on between them but I don't know what it is."

Charms class had just begun and both Alice and Hermione raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Potter, what is it?"

"Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Professor Flickwick sighed, "very well. As you know Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowana Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. These four were actually very good friends. They existed together in harmony as well. Three of them eventually wanted Hogwarts to teach magic to anyone who shows a little magic within them. However, one did not. Slytherin finally created a secret chamber with a horror within. The monster would purge the school, which in Slytherin's view were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns," Hermione whispered.

Professor Flickwick nodded his head in reply. "No one knows what is inside the chamber. Besides it is just a myth."

The bell finally rang at the end of the class. Alice and Jasper left together to their next class. Almost as once he felt her emotions change. "Ali, are you alright?"

"I don't know Jazz. I think that you are more than worthy to study magic. I am glad that I got to meet you and become best friends with you. What are my emotions anyway?"

"Happiness, fear, and something I can't quite understand. I believe that it is…"

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Let's just go to class." That is exactly what they did for the rest of the day.

**Please Review. Anything that is familiar to you belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything that is new to you belongs to me. All of the characters except for the original ones belong to Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. If you want to add new characters please write them in the review box below. **


	9. The Rouge Bludger

Chapter Nine- The Rouge Bludger

As the first Quidditch match came closer, Alice got even more nervous than she was. The only person who could do something about it was Jasper. However, he couldn't do anything about it without other students noticing. The only way she could think of to keep her calm was to do her homework. She had no idea where her brother was, but she didn't exactly care. That meant she and Jasper could be together for a little while. They were working together on their Potions and Charms homework.

The next day was the first Quidditch match of the season. She tried to eat some breakfast but she couldn't. She felt sick, which she knew that she needed to play. As she sped walked to the changing rooms she felt a little better. While she changed her other girl teammates watched her. Alicia could tell that something was wrong with Alice. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine Alicia. I'm just a little nervous."

After Oliver Wood gave his usual pre-game pep talk. The team walked out onto the pitch with their brooms in their hands. Alice climbed onto her Nimbus just before the whistle blew to begin the match. She took off into the air with as much speed as she could. Just as the balls were released one of the bludgers started to follow her. Fred aided her by hitting it away towards the Slytherin end. However, it came speeding back to follow Alice again. On the other side the Gryffindor chasers had scored at least five times already.

An hour later the bludger was still following her when she spotted the snitch. The score at this point was 100-10 in favor of Gryffindor. She starting racing towards the golden snitch. Her right arm stretched out towards it when the bludger finally smacked into her arm. There was a very loud crack. She knew that her arm was broken. Instead she held out her left arm while trying to hold on to her broom. At last the small golden snitch settled into her hand. The final score was 360-10, which meant that Gryffindor won the match.

Once she caught the snitch she fell off her broom and landed on the ground. Even though the game was over the black bludger was still going after her. She was able to roll out of the way twice, but the third time it came right at her head. All of a sudden it blew into a million pieces. Hermione had her wand out and pointed at what was the bludger. Alice was still cradling her right arm and grimacing in pain. She wondered if an old injury was apart of her new one. Jasper sat down next to her and sent a wave of calm and peace in order to help her to not even think about it.

Professor Lockhart appeared next to her. "No, not you. I want to go to the hospital wing now."

"She doesn't know what she's saying."

"You aren't exactly good a spells. So no you may not do what you are thinking."

It took almost ten minutes to convince Professor Lockhart not to perform the spell. Hermione and Jasper helped Alice up and walked with her to the hospital wing. As they walked up back to the school she started to feel sick to her stomach again. Although it was very light and not as strong as it was this morning. "Ali, are you okay? You look very pale."

"I'm fine, Jazz."

They finally made it to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked up from what she was doing at the moment. She hurried over to them. "What happened?"

"A bludger hit and broke my arm. I also don't feel very well."

"Your arm is almost shattered because of an old injury. Do you remember what happened, Ms. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey led Alice towards an empty bed.

"I don't exactly remember what happened since it happened a while a go."

"Well, I will mostly be able to heal your arm, but not completely. So you would have to keep it in a sling for a few days. You will have to spend the night to be safe. Ms. Granger please help her to change out of her Quidditch robes. I'll come back shortly."

Madam Pomfrey left and as did Jasper. He wanted to be a gentleman and give Alice some privacy. After ten minutes he came back through the curtains with the same look on his face as he did when he left. Alice was already lying on the bed holding her arm. He felt her pain as if it had happened to him. He sent her a wave of tranquil in order to keep her mind off of the pain. "Ali, I am right here and you know that you can tell me anything. Just please don't lie to me."

"Jazz, why did this happen to me?"

"I don't know, Ali, we believe that the bludger was tampered with, but we just don't know by who though."

"Will you tell me when you have found out? If I find out first then I'll tell you."

"Ali, of course, I'll tell you."

Madam Pomfrey came back carrying her wand. "Okay, Ms. Potter it is time to heal your arm. Are you ready?" Alice nodded her head slowly. Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Alice's arm and muttered a few words. There was a loud crack and Alice gasped in pain. Her arm was healed now, but will have to be in a sling for a few days. Her arm was put in a white sling to keep her arm out of use until it gotten stronger.

"Are you okay, Ali?"

"I'm fine, Jazz. My arm is just now very painful."

Later that night after Hermione and Jasper left for the night Alice fell asleep. However, she was awoken by a strange noise. She opened her eyes and saw a tiny creature looking up at her. "Alice Potter came back to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Dobby, miss, Dobby the house elf. It was I that set the bludger on you."

"Dobby, I know what is happening this year. Now all I need to know is who plotting them."

Within seconds he disappeared and Alice finally laid back down on the bed. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall hurried in with Madam Pomfrey. Alexia Winters, a small Gryffindor first year was petrified. "What does this mean Albus?"

"It means that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been open again."

**Please Review. The only character that I own in this chapter is Alexia Winters. Also sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I will be able to update soon.**


	10. The Dueling Club

Chapter ten- The Dueling Club

The next morning when Alice left the hospital wing she glanced over to Alexia, but she was hidden behind the curtains that Alice had changed behind the day before. Just as she went through the doors, she almost ran into Jasper. She smiled at him. "Ali, Hermione, Ron and Harry are up to something. They think that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin. They want to know if you would join them.

"Jazz, I won't have anything to do with what they are planning. Alexia was petrified last night and they think that she was trying to visit me."

"Oh Ali, let's just head back to Gryffindor tower."

She nodded her head and he took her free hand and guided her back to the portrait hole. Every now and then her arm would throb for some unknown reason. Jasper would send her a wave of calm in order to numb her pain. He couldn't stand to see her in pain or feel it for that matter. After ten or so minutes later they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Jasper told the fat lady the password and she swung open. He helped Alice through being careful of her arm, of course.

She glanced around and saw that they were a very few people in the common room. The only people that were in the Gryffindor common room were Ginny, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and some first years. Alice saw Ginny and went up to her. "Ginny, where is everybody?"

"Most are in the Library, I believe."

"Ginny, do you remember what you did before you went to the feast with me?" she shook her head to tell Alice what she was thinking. "Are you writing in that diary of yours, Ginny?" Once again Ginny nodded her head. "You need to keep writing in that diary of yours no matter what it does to you."

"Alice, will you still be my friend even after your best friend gets attacked?"

"Of course, I will even if it almost breaks my heart to see him like this I will forgive you." She took a deep breath, "Ginny, my heart will most likely break my heart, but since I care for him so much; I will be able to tell you that it wasn't your fault."

They looked at the message board and saw that a dueling club would be starting soon. However, when Alice saw who was teaching it she groaned as quietly as she could. Jasper noticed and asked, "Alice, what's wrong? I can feel your anger and you know what happens when you feel angry."

"Jazz, take a look for yourself and see who is teaching the class."

He looked up at the board for himself. He shook his head in amusement. He thought it would be funny to teach Professor Lockhart teaching defensive magic to the whole school. Jasper knew that it probably wouldn't go that well or something terrible going happen the very first lesson. He also knew that Lockhart wasn't that good with spells either.

The portrait hole opened again and Hermione, Ron, and Harry clambered through it. They looked very suspicious as they came up to Jasper, Alice, and Ginny. "What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Lockhart is starting a dueling club starting next Saturday, Harry."

"What do you mean by that, Alice?"

"Just look at the board, Harry."

He looked up and saw what was written on the news board. He groaned under his breath. Emmett Cullen came down from his dormitory. He had no idea what was going on quite yet. He came up to the news board a soft growl could be heard from his throat. "A dueling club? What are they thinking having Lockhart as the instructor?"

"Emmett, you know that they are not thinking at all. I know that he is terrible at spells. He wanted to heal my arm yesterday, but I didn't let him. The only class that I am not exactly good at is History of Magic. I am fantastic at defensive magic, spells, potions, and transfiguration." Alice didn't tell the group the reason why she was so good at everything.

Jasper knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him. He took her aside, "Ali, what aren't you telling me?"

"Jazz, I have an eidetic memory. It means that I can recall anything that I see and hear perfectly."

"How come you never told me this before?"

"Jazz, I knew that I could trust you since the day that I met you. I just didn't know how much I could tell you at first."

The next Saturday most of the school was in the great hall. Alice and Jasper were standing next to each other: holding hands. Still no one knew how much Alice and Jasper liked each other. Professor Lockhart came strutting onto the platform with a smug looking grin on his face. He introduced his assistant, Professor Snape. The students watched in inspiration as Professor Snape took a full advantage of Lockhart.

The students were put into pairs for some practice dueling. Harry and Malfoy were paired up with each other. To Alice's luck she was paired with Jasper. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her and she wouldn't hurt him. He would have a very hard time in attacking someone he really cares about. Both of them were able to block every single disarming spell that they threw at each other.

Harry and Malfoy were called up onto the platform. Of course, Malfoy cheated by doing spells other than disarming spell. On the last spell a snake shot out the end of Malfoy's wand. Alice almost screamed because how terrified she was of snakes. Minutes later she heard Harry telling the snake to leave someone alone. Jasper looked at Alice and saw that she was pale white. Finally, Professor Snape vanished the snake with a wave of his wand.

Slowly, the color reappeared on Alice's face. Jasper led her out of the hall. "Are you okay, Ali?"

"I don't know, Jazz. I felt like I was going to pass out at the sight of the snake. Then I heard my brother hissing at it to leave someone alone."

**Please Review. Who do you want to be the next one who is petrified? Jasper? A Hufflepuff? Or a Ravenclaw? Please type your requests in the box below. **


End file.
